


Happy Birthday, Izumi

by KazukiRina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Knights' minor appearance, i suck with tags, one 'long' shot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiRina/pseuds/KazukiRina
Summary: “That's why I'm here,” her hand reached towards his other hand, surprising the young man as she gripped it softly in her own. “I won't let you celebrate this special day alone. I'll stay here with you, as long as you want.”A one shot fanfic between the crossover of Love Live! School Idol Project! and Ensemble Stars! featuring Koizumi Hanayo and Sena Izumi.





	

**Yet, another one shot story about Love Live and Ensemble Star crossover. I have to be honest, I'm loving this crossover. I loved it so much more than the other crossover I had in mind. Anyway, this one shot was inspired by Izumi's birthday~! Yes, I know his birthday have long passed by, but still, Happy Belated Birthday, you sadist!!! And yes, if you can't tell, I'm making an Izumi X Hanayo one shot~! Huhuhu~! I loved these two! Anyway, no more dilly-dallying and let's just get on with the story! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters from both Love Live and Ensemble Stars. All characters belongs to their original creator. I merely own the story of this fanfic.

* * *

The chilling wind of November have given its' signal as the end of the autumn season and as the beginning of an approaching winter. Most people would avoid going out at the moment due to the temperature slowly dropping down, however, there was one person who would forced herself to go through all those, all for the sake of a certain someone on this special day.

Hanayo slowly walked around the new neighbourhood as she looked around to find a matching address that was on the paper she received from one of her former seniors back in high school. Walking around for a while, she finally found the house that she had been looking for. Plus, the family nameplate only confirmed it more.

“No mistake, this is the one...” she went up to the doorbell, ready to press the bell when she suddenly hesitated. What made her hesitated was also a questioning matter to her. Was she scared? There's was no need to. Was she nervous? Probably. Is it because of the cold? _Definitely_. Shaking the thoughts away, she took a deep breath before she slowly let it out.

“Calm down, myself. You can do it, you can do it.” as she chanted those words, she finally pressed the bell and as if it was on cue, there was a complete long silence. Until she heard the shuffling and noises in the house. Suddenly the front door was slammed open, revealing a woman in a beautiful attire as she looked at over at the newcomer.

“G-Good afternoon...” Hanayo finally spoke up after a long, awkward silence.

“Ah~! It is you, Hana-chan! Welcome, welcome~!” the woman pressed the automatic gate button, slowly opening the gate for her to walk over and hugged the brunette. Hanayo should have known that the mother would be so excited to see her. After all, it has been a while she last came to visit them.

“It's so nice to see you again! Oh my, look how beautiful you are today~” the older woman eyed her from head to toe as if she was a walking piece of art that needs to be appraised.

“T-Thank you.” the brunette could only stood on her spot. Once she finally looked over, she leaned closer, placing both of her hands on each of Hanayo's shoulders as she gave the brunette a sly grin.

“Can't wait for some private moments with him, aren't you?” the older woman asked. The question left the shy brunette in an embarrassed state as she found difficulty in coming up with a response, a behaviour that she could never get rid off.

“U-Uh, that is... Um, I-I...” despite the effort she tried to come up with, a familiar voice saved her the trouble from doing so.

“Good lord, mom. Can't you see that she's getting all awkward with you?” a young man came into view as he revealed himself by the front door. It was none other than Sena Izumi himself. The sight of the young man before her caught her breath. It was hard to believe that this same young man was the same person that bullies her during high school, that treated her as his personal slave (and still does) during high school, that threatened her during high school and now, this same young man, was her current boyfriend.

It has been 2 years after her last year as a senior in high school. Thinking back to how it all happened, Hanayo was reminded how years passed by so fast. And how surprising that events had made them together.

Izumi saw the brunette staring at him. In return, he raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner, causing the brunette to blush and cast her gaze away.

“Just be honest son, you're just jealous that I'm hogging your girlfriend right now, isn't that right?” the older woman, Mrs. Sena pulled the brunette closer to her as she shot a smirk at her own son. Izumi could only gave her a glare in return.

“MOM...” he said with a threatening tone.

“Oh, fine! I'll go and get ready to leave.” finally giving up, she released her hold on the brunette's shoulder as she glared back at her son. Her expression completely changed the moment she looked over to the young woman beside her, giving her the sweetest smile she could ever mustered. “I'll leave you two to chat amongst yourself.”

Leaving the area as she went inside, the older woman managed to smack the young man's back as she gave him a look to 'do something' before she completely left the area. Izumi could only scratched the back of his neck while Hanayo walked towards the front door, bowing down to the older male.

“Took you long enough. You got up and lost around here?” Izumi finally spoke up, eying the brunette in front of him. Hanayo could only shifted uncomfortably as she felt his gaze on her.

“W-Well, it's been a while since I last came here. So-”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. I get it.” he quickly cut her sentence off as he walked back inside, leaving the brunette behind. Almost letting out a sigh, Hanayo controlled herself as she took a deep breath before she slowly let it out, almost immediately calming her down.

She walked inside, putting her shoes away in a shoe rack that was placed near the entrance.

“Excuse me...” she walked in and looked around. She was suddenly hit by the fact that Izumi was one of those typical wealthy kids. She could literally make out the small parts where some of the furniture was replaced new. She should have expected it just by looking at the size of the house from outside. Walking further in, she saw the young man talking with an older man, who she assumed is the father of the family which she rarely met when she did came over before.

When both of the male noticed her presence, Hanayo immediately bowed down in respect towards them.

“Ah, Koizumi was it? Come in and make yourself at home.” the older man, Mr. Sena, motioned her to the living room, which the brunette shyly walked in, casting her gaze downwards.

“T-Thank you very much.”

“Come now, there's no need to cast you gaze downward. A young lady like you should be more confident with yourself and not let others looked down on you.” the older man spoke up, causing the brunette to do as he said. She was told that the father was a director in a model agency. And he was a man who values self-confidence. Someone that most certainly had been a good motivator for her.

“She's always been like that. You should see how she was during high school. No matter what you do, she'll never change.”

“I can see why.” he replied, although his reply was more directed to his son which Izumi knew very well that he did it on purpose. The father and the son were having a heated glare between them and Hanayo couldn't help but got worried.

“U-Um...”

“Darling~! I'm ready!” Mrs. Sena's voice echoes throughout the house as she walked down the stairs, looking prettier than when Hanayo first saw her at the front house. Once the older woman saw her in the living room, she quickly made her way towards her and hugged her tight.

“Oh, Hana-chan! I'm so sorry that we have to go now.” she said, releasing the brunette to pet her head. Hanayo reassured the older woman that she was fine by shaking her head and smiled.

“Don't be. I'm very glad that I could meet you before you go.”

Mrs. Sena gave her one last hug before she and her husband left the house. Apparently, they had business to settle today which would leave their son alone in the house on this special day. It was because of that, Hanayo took it upon herself to keep the young man company on this special day. After saying their goodbyes to each other, Hanayo went back inside only to realize that the young man had long left the front yard.

“Don't forget to lock the door.” he said from inside. And she did as she was told.

Coming back into the house, the brunette founded out that the young man was nowhere to be found in the room. She had peeked over at the living room, the kitchen and even at the backyard, but there was no one around, which could only mean one thing.

“Guess I have no choice, huh...?” she mumbled to herself, thinking of how should she approached the young man. Going upstairs, she made her way to the young man's room, realizing the slightly opened door. Knocking softly, she waited for the young man's answer.

“Just come in.” once he gave the permission, Hanayo quietly entered the room, closing the door behind her. At first, she had always been shy and nervous whenever she entered the young man's room especially when his bedroom was clearly his own personal space, but as time passed on, she was able to go past through that barrier, feeling comfortable to be able to get closer to him. She saw him laying on his bed, an arm covering his eyes. She walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, not even breaking her eye contact on his figure.

“Izumi-san...?” she called out, causing the said male to move his arm slightly to open one of his eyes.

“Are you...okay?” her question had cause Izumi to look at her in a questioning manner.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well...” her words were dragged, she looked away until she cast her gaze back at him. “I thought that, you were upset...that we couldn't celebrate your birthday together with your parents.”

Silence enveloped the whole room once the sentence left her mouth and Hanayo couldn't help but wondered if she had triggered something. His questioning face didn't help in making the whole situation any less awkward and tense for her.

“You always come up with the stupidest assumptions, you know that?” his reply made her flinched, not because she was offended. Letting out a nervous laugh, the brunette played with the hem of her skirt to avoid looking too embarrassed.

“But yeah, you could say that I AM a bit upset...about those two.” he mumbled out.

His answer didn't came as a surprise to her. Deep down, she knew that it had to be something about his parents. After all, this wasn't the first time the young man felt that way. From what she heard from him, his parents had always placed their career first before their own family's bonding time. After getting to know him, she could see through all his facade. Although it may not be shown on his face, she could tell that he was hurt.

The brunette cast her gaze downwards. She pitied him but dare not to say it in front of him. Instead, a smile slowly made it's way to her face before she brought her face up, looking at the young man.

“I can understand why. If I were you, I bet I wouldn't even be in the mood to do anything when there's no one to celebrate my birthday with.” she said. Izumi finally pulled away his arm from covering his face, his eyes fully staring straight into her purple ones.

“That's why I'm here,” her hand reached towards his other hand, surprising the young man as she gripped it softly in her own. “I won't let you celebrate this special day alone. I'll stay here with you, as long as you want.”

Izumi's surprised expression was soon replaced with his usual, stern-face expression. However, Hanayo's smile remained on her face. To show him that she really meant what she just said. The young man let out a sigh.

“God, you can be very cheesy at times too...” he got up from laying down as he stared at her. Not long after that, he gripped the same hand that the brunette used, a little bit harder, causing the female to flinch in pain.

“I-Izumi-san? I-It hurts...” she said, enduring the pain but Izumi didn't seemed to realize it.

“You're too nice, you know that? It irks me, knowing that such innocent girl like you still exist in this world. So innocent that it made me wondered what will happen to you, if you ended up with someone else that acts like me. Or perhaps, even worst than me...” he mumbled as he made eye contact with her. Leaning in closer, he stopped when their heads were a couple of inches away from each other, “Sometimes I wonder if I actually deserved to have you...”

“Izumi-san...”

She could still feel the pain but it was completely forgotten when she was too preoccupied by the intense stare she got from the young man in front of her. She could feel his grip loosen up from her hand but he held it, preventing her from going anywhere as he continued leaning closer, slowly. Closing her eyes, Hanayo waited for him to close the distance between them. Right when their lips were about to met...

_...a ring tone breaks the silence in the room._

The ring tone rang around the room, surprising both of them as they jerked away from each other. Izumi's surprised expression changed into a frown. It was his phone's ring tone, indicating that someone was calling him.

“ **Perfect**...” he muttered in a sarcastic manner, slowly pushing himself away from the brunette as he made his way to his desk, picking up his phone. As soon as he saw the name that appeared on the screen of his phone, his expression turned into a scowl before he pressed the answer button.

“You better have a good, fucking reason to disturb me during my private moment, you shitty okama...” Just from listening to the nickname, Hanayo immediately identified the caller.

'Narukami-san, huh...?' she thought, smiling clumsily at the image of the mentioned person in her head.

“Haa~? What do you mean, you want to come over?” Izumi walked over to his bedroom window, facing outside. “I never asked any of you guys to come over and celebrate-”

“Wha-? Hey! Listen to me when I'm speaking here! Naru-kun!” he said all frantically. It didn't take any seconds longer for the same scowl to appear on his face, once again as he pulled away the phone from his ear.

“How dare he hung up on me...” his comment made the brunette giggled, earning a glare from the young man in return. She immediately kept quite but the smile on her face remained as she looked at him.

“Who's coming over?” she asked. Izumi rolled his eyes before he placed down his phone and let out sigh.

“The whole group...” once he replied, he went back to his bed and laid down, back into the same position as before, when Hanayo first came in. The brunette giggled as she fully knew of the group whom he spoke off. It was the same people that she met during her high school, and apparently, they were the seniors and a friend that she got along with.

“But isn't that fine? The more, the merrier, right?” she asked, scooting closer to the young man. Izumi groaned before he looked over to the brunette, only to find her stroking his hair, gently and slow. Her soft and gentle purple eyes met his light blue ones. “Besides that, I want you to realize, to see, how special you really are to them, and me.”

 

* * *

It didn't took them long to prepare everything before the others arrived. While they were on their way, both Hanayo and Izumi decided to make dinner for everyone that night, mostly done by the former. Hanayo was beyond pleased when she found a note left by Mrs. Sena to use whatever ingredients in the fridge to cook dinner later on. The young man could only watched the brunette happily cooked dinner, completely oblivious with her surroundings. It was because of her exceptionally cooking skill, she managed to whip up a good amount of decent food, quite enough for everyone, including them.

By the time the guest arrived, Hanayo and Izumi was immediately greeted by the cheery, friendly Narukami Arashi, one of Izumi's close friend, despite the later kept on denying the fact, again and again. He was soon followed by Suou Tsukasa, one of Hanayo's classmates during her high school years. He hasn't changed too much. Still had the same cool and composed look. Still had the same gentlemanly manners during high school. And he still does have the same attitude of actually saying rude things, but he still haven't realized it. _Typical Kasa-kun_ , Izumi muttered.

Leo barged right into the house, immediately creating a ruckus around the house, laughing as he stated out loud how long he haven't set a foot to the house. He insisted on roaming around the house, touching almost every single furniture and objects that he found interesting and new, only to end up getting lectured by Izumi. The last one to enter the house was Ritsu, casually strolled into the living room and sleeps on a couch the moment he laid down.

There was a time where Izumi wanted to just kicked them out for treating his home as if it was theirs, but everyone knew that he enjoyed the company. Hanayo was glad everything went well for everyone. Although there were some several moments that was beyond their control. All in all, it was a great time.

* * *

“A great time indeed...” Izumi sat down on his bed, leaning against the headboard tiredly, followed by the female brunette sitting down beside him as she did the same.

After spending like almost 2 hours in the house, the guests decided to leave when they realized that it was getting late. Plus, it won't be too long until Izumi's parents comes back home. Once they left, Hanayo took it upon herself to clean the house, telling the young man to rest up but Izumi, being the stubborn and hard-headed person he has always been, helped her out although he kept denying the fact that he did it for her. Now, both of them were tired as they sat at the bed, side by side as they wait in silence.

“Remind me not to let them come over to the house anymore...” he said, breaking the silence.

“Don't be like that. It wasn't really that bad.” she said. Izumi gave her a skeptical look, causing the brunette to laugh nervously as she recalled back the event in the kitchen.

* * *

Flashback

“ _Wow! You made all of these!?” Leo's eyes went wide as he stared at the amount of food on the dining table in amazement. Hanayo nodded her head with a smile._

“ _Yes, I made these just for all of us. You can eat as much as you want-” without even waiting for her to finish up, Leo cut her off, his face had pure excitement written all over._

“ _SWEET~!! Time to dig in!” Leo didn't waste any time from grabbing a plate and took several types of food, gathering it in one plate._

“ _For the love of god...” Izumi muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched the amount of food Leo had took before he retreated to the living room. It didn't take him too long afterward to come back to the dining table to take more food._

“ _If you keep that up, you're going to end up having a stomachache. Trust me.” Arashi spoke up after witnessing a ridiculous amount of food that was taken for the 2 nd time._

“ _I'll be fine. Nothing can stop me from eating all good food! Thanks a lot, Hana-chan!” Leo petted the brunette's head, causing her to blush from the action. Izumi almost slapped Leo's hand away but the latter managed to dodge the hit as he spun away, balancing the food on his plate perfectly._

“ _Ahahahaha~! You missed me! You have to go faster than that to hit me next time, Sena!”_

“ _Shut up and eat your food!” the moment Izumi said that, Leo left the dining room, saying that he will in a lighthearted tone before he laughed out loud._

“ _Stupid king...”_

“ _Looks like our leader is having a fun time, based on his laugh...” Tsukasa let out a sigh, seeing that their so-called leader still haven't changed even after several long years. Arashi, on the other hand, could only let out a long sigh._

“ _Seriously, he's not a kid anymore. He's an adult. Can't he at least, eat silently for once? Look at Ritsu-chan, eating very quietly and-” looking over to the black-haired male sitting at the end of the dining table, everyone in the room could see him finishing up the whole bottle of ketchup, even going so far by using his finger to take the last drop and licked it._

“ _Hold it! Why did you finished the whole ketchup!? I was about to take some!” Arashi had a face of horror on his face while Ritsu exchanged a look between the bottle and the blond male._

“ _Oops?” his reply had left the blond male speechless before he quickly recovered and shook his head._

“ _You know what? It's fine. I'm not even going to bother making any childish fuss right now.” as if on cue, Leo could be heard screaming in agony as he suddenly barged into the dining room, holding his stomach with a pained expression on his face._

“ _Toilet! Where's the toilet!? I'm in a dire need of a toilet!!” he said it so fast that almost everyone in the room missed what he just said. Fortunately, Hanayo knew what he was saying._

“ _I-It's at the end of the hallway, b-beside the living room.” Hanayo immediately pointed out the way and the hyper male wasted no time in dashing towards the toilet, leaving everyone staring at the spot where Leo was last seen standing before he disappeared._

_The last thing they heard from the male was the sound of barfing from the toilet._

End of Flashback

* * *

“Well, at least everyone gets to enjoy the food right? And most importantly, you get to eat the cake~” Hanayo titled her head, smiling at the male. Izumi's blank face immediately changed into that of a discomfort at the mention of the cake.

“Urgh, don't even start talking about the cake. Imagine all the amount of sugar that was in that cake we ate. I'd probably have to add in more extra time in my exercise routine to burn all those calories in me...” his statement surprised the brunette. She had tried so hard in trying to make the cake not too sweet because she knew how he hates unhealthy food, even if it's a birthday cake.

“Don't get me wrong, it's good.” Hanayo had to look up to face him, surprised to hear him saying that he liked the cake she made for him.

“You were wise to make it small. Or else, I might have a hard time finishing the cake by myself.” a small smile crept up to the brunette's face as she leaned closer to the male.

“You liked it?” she asked, her eyes was full of enthusiasm. The young man had to look away, avoiding eye contact but the brunette could tell his face was heating up based on the red colour that was creeping up on his cheeks. After a long moment of silence, he finally gave her the answer.

“To be honest, I did liked it...”

His answer made her heart fluttered. Hanayo had to look away as well to prevent the young man from seeing her wide grin. How could she not feel happy? She managed to make something that the young man admitted that it was good despite it being something that he tended to avoid eating all the time.

“But seriously, you didn't have to go through all the trouble of making that cake for me. Instead of giving me that cake as a present, you could have given something else that is equally as sweet as the cake.”

“B-But, I don't know what that would be...”

“Don't be ridiculous, you already have it with you.”

“What? What do you mean?” she asked, completely confused. When Izumi let out a sigh, the brunette assumed that it was something that she knew. But what was it, she thought. After thinking for a while and still couldn't come up with an answer, she gave up and looked over at the young man, who was looking at her with a disappointing look. She felt guilty but she really didn't know the answer.

“Come on, Izumi-san. What exactly is it-” her words were immediately cut off when Izumi crashed his lips on hers. The sudden contact took her by surprised but she didn't pulled away. It was Izumi himself that broke the kiss first as he stared right into her eyes.

“Your kiss...” he answered it for her. Surprised by what he meant, she could feel her face heating up ten times more than before. The same goes to the young man as he looked the other way, the red colour coming back to his cheek.

“Yeah, I know. It's cheesy... and I hate cheesy things. But,” he looked over to her, facing the blushing brunette as said, “I don't mind showing it to you, only you.”

It was as if time had stopped. When both of them were looking right into each others' eyes, she was certain that they have finally crossed the line, unlike how they were towards each other previously, when she arrived at the house.

“But not all the time, alright!? I have limits too!” giving her a sideways glare before looking at the front. The brunette was in shock. But as time passed by, a small smile slowly crept up to her face. She knew he wouldn't change that easily. Despite the fact that they were in a relationship, she was content, and she knew he felt the same too with how their current relationship was. Not too distant, and yet, not too over-comfy. It was just perfect.

“Then,” she said, catching the young man's attention. As they both stared into each others' eyes, she smiled. “Will you take this kiss as my birthday present to you?”

Her offer completely took him by surprise, judging from his face. Even the brunette herself was surprised by her sudden bold offer to the male when she knew fully well that she was digging her grave deeper than it should have been.

'Ahh! I just said it!' she thought, feeling her face heating up. If she could, she wanted to just bury her face into the blanket and never looked up. However, the moment she felt both of his hand cupped both sides of her face, she was forced to look up to his face.

The moment she saw the expression on his face, her could feel her breath got caught in her throat. His gentle expression, his gentle eyes, the smiling curve of his mouth.

“Well then, is it okay if I get a little bit selfish with that~?” despite the unmatched expression with his teasing tone, Hanayo couldn't help but smile at the young man as she nodded her head.

“Do as you wish.”

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Like literally! It just ends there! Muahahahaha~! I'm so evil. Oh well, I'm not gonna go to deep into the ending because that will be up to you think off~ Use you imagination~! ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

**Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read the story! Leave a review or a comment down below to give out your thoughts if you want and if you're lucky, we'll see each other again in the Love Live X Ensemble Stars crossover~ For now, bye-bye! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

 


End file.
